The present invention concerns generally the construction of multisided containers having panels cut from a board and assembled in edge-to-edge abutment.
In the construction of containers such as planters, decorative bowls, etc., it is highly desirable to determine both the miter and bevel angles to ensure surface abutting of each panel with adjacent panel edges. The matter of setting a power saw to cut compound miters to achieve desired such abutment of the panel components is sometimes accomplished in a time consuming trial and error manner. Considerable effort may be expended in the calculation of power saw settings to make the necessary compound miter cuts as well as determining the inclination of container panels.
The present invention is embodied within indicating means for determining the angles of a compound miter cut container panels to be assembled into a container.
The present indicator means includes a base having mutually perpendicular scales displayed thereon with at least some of the scale indices marked in degrees. The scales are marked in uniform spaced increments with an intersection of the scales being zero degrees. An array of indicators of different lengths each bear a specific number to indicate use of that indicator will result in a container having that number of side panels, e.g., an indicator marked with a six will result in providing the angles necessary for construction of a six-sided container. Placement of a selected indicator in an inclined manner on the base will simulate the inclination of each panel of a finished container.
Important objectives of the present invention include the provision of indicator means precluding the computation of saw settings for cutting compound miters; the provision of indicator means for determining the compound miter settings of a saw using only the selection of an indicator and placement of same on a base having perpendicularly orientated scales to indicate both the miter angle and the bevel angle for a compound miter cut; the provision of indicator means particularly suited toward readily providing the bevel and miter angles for the setting of a radial arm saw to make a compound miter cut; the provision of indicator means of simple low cut construction requiring no mechanical additions or alterations to the power saw used for cutting container panels.